Second Time Round
by Lady Remus 1983
Summary: Remus is having a wank….. again! But this time, he’s got company. The direct sequel to “Quick and Dirty”it is set just a few hours after Remus’ wank in the library. COMPLETED


Title: Second Time Round

Author: Lady Remus

Pairings: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

Summary: Remus is having a wank….. again! But this time, he's got company. The direct sequel to "Quick and Dirty"--it is set just a few hours after Remus' wank in the library.

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: masturbation, oral sex

Disclaimer: The original characters come from the mind of J K Rowling. I don't own them and I'm certainly not making any profit from this.

Notes: I never intended for "Quick and Dirty" to have a sequel but when two reviewers over at AFF who wanted a sequel so this is for them. This is my first fic for a few weeks due to being on holiday and having writer's bock when I came back.

Dedication: To the two reviewers (Anon and Angel) at adultfanfiction who wanted this sequel.

Review: Yes please

Remus was awoken by a hard throbbing inside his trousers. The pain brought him to alert immediately and he knew what was wrong--he was horny…again. The feeling was as unbearable as it was in the library, and yet it also felt better than before. He got up and closed the drapes around his bed.

When he felt safe, he frantically pulled off his clothing. When he was completely naked, he then lay on his bed and began to gently touch his rock-hard erection. He needed to wank as much as he had earlier in the library, but now he was alone, he could take his time and enjoy the moment. He wrapped his hand around his cock and gently rubbed the tip with his thumb. He could feel the pre-cum already leaking out, and he rubbed the liquid around his cock head.

All too soon, he gave into his animal urges and began to rub it hard and fast. His moaning became loud and uncontrollable, but he did not care if he was caught by one of his roommates. He was enjoying himself too much…

Sirius and James walked into the library, hoping to see Remus there. They were both disappointed when they could not find him.

James looked at Sirius, "I wonder if he knows the full moon is tonight."

Sirius retorted, "Of course he does. He's not that stupid."

James sighed, "Well, we've only got just over an hour until the full moon. I'll go and look for Peter, and you go and look for Remus, okay?"

Sirius nodded, "He's probably up in bed, sleeping. He sometimes does that before a full moon."

They both left the library and went their separate ways. Sirius walked towards the Gryffindor tower and up to the dormitory where the Marauders slept. Sirius opened the door and looked around. He suddenly could hear thrashing and moaning coming from the only bed which had drapes around it.

"Yes! Oh God…YES!

Sirius smiled as he recognised the voice. He quietly closed the door and tiptoed over to Remus' bed. He saw a gap in the drapes and peered through at the frustrated Remus. He watched as Remus masturbated furiously, moaning and arching his back up on the bed. Sirius licked his lips and became aroused at the sight before him. He had fallen in love with the werewolf over a year ago, and yet he kept this a secret, even from his other best friend, James.

Sirius came in through the drapes quietly and stood at the end of the bed. Suddenly, Remus opened his eyes and saw his friend gazing at him. Ashamed and embarrassed, he stopped masturbating and covered himself with the duvet.

"What…"

"It's alright," Sirius interrupted softly, "I just came to find you. I just thought I would never find you like this--looking so achingly beautiful."

Sirius walked over to the shy Remus and pulled the cover away from him. His first glance of Remus' large purple erection aroused him more, and he licked his lips at the thought of what it would be like to suck and lick it. He glided his eyes up to Remus' hot and sweaty chest and his eyes eventually stared into the werewolf's. He smiled as his friend looked at him with arousal and confusion in his eyes.

Sirius wiped a strand of hair from Remus' sweaty forehead. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

Sirius kissed the werewolf's forehead and then began to kiss down his cheek and neck. When he reached his chest, he began to lap up the sweat like a dog. Remus moaned loudly when Sirius began to lick his erect nipples. Sirius secretly smiled at the reaction he was receiving and he continued to move his tongue down Remus' chest, teasing his belly button.

When he reached the werewolf's erection, Sirius looked up at Remus. "Do you want me to?" he whispered.

Remus looked into his friend's eyes and nodded. Sirius smiled and gently took the base of Remus' erection in his hand and began to lap at it. After a few teasing licks, Remus moaned louder. This encouraged Sirius to lick more, and soon his quick laps became long licks that seemed to last an eternity for the werewolf. Remus closed his eyes and relaxed his body. This only intensified the sensations flowing through his entire body as Sirius teased his cock.

He began to thrust against Sirius' hand. "That's it…more…MORE!"

The licking suddenly stopped, and Remus felt his cock being engulfed in Sirius' mouth. He gasped as he felt the heat and wetness of Sirius' mouth, and he thrust his cock again. Sirius let go of his hold on Remus' cock and he moved his mouth up and down the hard erection. As Sirius bobbed on Remus' cock, the werewolf felt his friend's tongue wrap around his erection. Remus moaned louder and thrust harder in Sirius' mouth.

Sirius felt his own cock throb in his own trousers, and he could not ignore his own need. As he sucked Remus' erection, he climbed onto the bed and knelt between Remus' legs. He unzipped his own trousers and pulled them down to his knees along with his underwear. He grasped his cock and began to rub it vigorously. Sirius moaned at his self-induced pleasure, and the moaning vibrating Remus' erection. The sensations flowing through Remus were incredible, and in that moment, he came with a gasp. As his body took in his orgasm, he felt Sirius sucked his cock dry.

When the ripples of his orgasm had subsided, he opened his eyes and saw Sirius kneeling between his legs and masturbating. Sirius was looking at him as he stimulated his cock.

Remus reached up and stroked Sirius' hair and whispered seductively, "Sit on my chest. I want to taste you."

Without any hesitation, Sirius crawled and then positioned himself on Remus' chest so his cock was touching the werewolf's lips. He resumed stroking his hard cock as Remus began to lick the pre-cum off the tip. However, when the come was gone, Remus could not stop himself from licking Sirius' cock, and he engulfed it in his mouth. He grabbed hold of his friend's bottom cheeks and fondled them as he licked and sucked Sirius' cock.

All too soon, Sirius came with a scream, and Remus happily took all the sperm in his mouth. He had never tasted anything so delicious or satisfying in his life. He kept sucking Sirius and holding onto his cheeks until there was no more sperm to swallow. A few seconds later, he let go of Sirius, who then collapsed onto the bed, sated and satisfied.

As Remus watched his friend recover beside him, he realised what had just happened. He did not know what to say, think, or do.

_What is there to think, you stupid werewolf?_ he thought _You have just sucked your best friend's cock, and what's more, you enjoyed it! You realise that it was wrong, don't you? You dirty, dirty werewolf!_

He quickly got off the bed and frantically began to get dressed,

Sirius asked, "What's wrong, Remus?"

Remus turned to his friend and stopped pulling his underwear up his legs. He felt too ashamed to look at his friend in the face and found himself looking at Sirius' now limp cock, which was almost covered in his white shirt. He found himself thinking of the act he had just committed, and he felt more ashamed.

"Nothing," Remus stuttered, "It's just…we have to meet James and Peter. The moon will be up soon."

He turned away from Remus and resumed dressing. He pulled up his underwear and then his trousers. He then threw on his shirt, but did not button it up. He took hold of his socks and shoes and sat down on the edge of the bed. As he pulled on his socks, he felt Sirius stroke the back of his hair.

"Remus…"

Suddenly, Remus and Sirius heard the door open, and then they heard James speak, "Remus! Sirius! You in here?"

Remus looked towards his friend and mouthed "Shit!"

Sirius quickly pulled and zipped up his trousers and then got out of bed and opened the drapes.

"Hi James."

James said impatiently, "I thought you said you was going to look for Remus."

Without hesitation, Sirius answered, "I have. He was asleep and he has just woken up. The dozy git!" Sirius laughed convincingly and then continued, "He's just getting his shoes on now."

Remus stared at the closed drapes in shock. He had never known for Sirius to lie so convincingly, and especially to his closest friend, before. Trying not to think about it, he quickly continued dressing, and within a few seconds, he opened the drapes and saw an irritated James staring at them both. Peter stood behind James with his usual simple look on his face.

"Sorry about that, James. I came in for a nap, and I must have been more tired than I thought."

James stared at them both in silence as if he was trying to catch them both in a lie. Eventually, he sighed, "Okay. Okay. Come on. Let's go. If we run, we can just make it to the Forest and hopefully we can get to the Shack."

James left the room and was immediately followed by Peter. Remus and Sirius stared at each other for a second before Remus averted his gaze and moved past Sirius to follow James. Sirius was the last to leave the room, and he was grateful, for he did not want anyone to see the sad look on his face.


End file.
